Hamuko's Charmdi
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: She is now akin to his personal charm ward.


**I do not own Persona or anything associated to it...**

* * *

Hamuko watches as the Shadow of the Lovers Arcana casts a Marin Karin over them. She's confident that she won't be remotely affected by it because of her accessory and also because ailments that are casted on all tend to have a lower accuracy rate. Unfortunately, both Akihiko and Minato have been inflicted. Mitsuru, who is with them, grits her teeth and says, "Take care of Arisato. Leave Akihiko to me."

The red-eyed female nods as she grabs a vial of slightly pinkish fluid inside. The Shadow makes its escape and the charmed ones are quick to help it. Both Minato and Akihiko are emanating a fuchsia aura while their eyes are blank and lifeless.

"Senpai," she calls the attention of the red head. "We need to separate them."

Mitsuru nods and proceeds to summon Penthesilea. Immediately, Akihiko's eyes glint and he summons Polydeuces. "I've always wanted to fight you, Mitsuru!" The boxer senior states with a manic grin on his face; his voice is intermingled with something more grotesque. The Empress executes an ice spell and sends the other senior towards the other side of the floor.

"Want me to yourself?" Akihiko giggles as he opens his arms as if to invite her into them. "We can have a little fun..."

Hamuko focuses on the blue-haired male before her. She tries to gauge how strong he is; normally, a charmed ally is stronger than their usual selves, but she can probably take the other Wild Card on. Pointing the Evoker to her temple, she calls out, "Eurydice!"

Her auburn haired Persona emerges from behind her and Minato says nothing as he mimics the actions. "Orpheus," he says blandly.

The two Fools emerge in a brawl: Orpheus being fully offensive and Eurydice being fully defensive. Minato runs towards the female Wild Card, brandishing his sword while she puts up her naginata in an attempt to block his incoming strikes. His blade meets with the body of her weapon and he jumps back immediately. Her eyes narrow as she commands Eurydice to use a wind spell.

Orpheus flies back and retaliates with a fire spell that causes her to roll to the side. The fire spell lightly grazes the sleeve of her uniform and Hamuko fights back the urge to growl. She then pockets the dis-charm before swinging her naginata at Minato. He evades effortlessly and blocks a few attacks that come too close. She knows that she's at a disadvantage if she lets him go on the offensive. His time at the kendo club has made sure of that. On the other hand, she is also very adept at swinging her naginata thanks to her tennis practices.

Finally, his back touches a wall and she takes the opening. She swings her naginata in an arc towards him, but means to let the butt make contact with his shoulder. But Minato is quicker and she sees that in the glint of his seemingly lifeless eyes.

He waits and when the naginata comes close to him, he hits the butt with the hilt of his sword and makes a jarring impact that affects both of them. But since he is charmed and has considerably more endurance, he drops his sword quickly and lunges at her before she could regain her bearings.

Hamuko grits her teeth as the back of her head meets with the floor. She realizes a moment too late that he's on top of her and that Eurydice has been dismissed unceremoniously. Frantically, she tries to shuffle through the Personas she has with her.

 _Leanan Sidhe... Sarasvati... Eurydice... No wait-!_

She is cut short when a pair of hands close around her neck. Her red eyes widen as she sees Minato's blank eyes staring straight into her soul. She has always found his eyes to be beautiful despite their odd color.

 _You have pretty eyes..._

And he smiled at her when she told him that.

 _Your eyes are pretty too..._

She could've sworn she blushed then too. It was fortunate that no one else was there.

Struggling, Hamuko reached to her pocket only to have him grip at her neck tighter.

"M-Mina-t-to-k-ku-kun..."

Black dots are swimming in her vision and her eyes are starting to tear up, but she grabs the vial and flicks off the cover, causing her to skin her thumb and make it bleed. Her fingers are numb but she holds onto the vial tightly, absently noting how his face is getting closer and closer to hers.

"Hamuko..." he breathes and no matter how numb various parts of her body are, she could still feel how ticklish it's made her feel. He lowers his lips to her ear and slightly bites at the lobe.

She gasps and with one forceful shove, Hamuko splashes all of the contents of the vial onto Minato. The dis-charm quickly dissipates into white smoke and the blank look in his eyes is replaced by surprise.

"Hamuko... chan..." he quickly lets her go and scrambles to help her sit up. "What happened?"

"Shadow..." she coughs as he gently pats her back. "Charm..."

The brunette slumps onto his chest and he can only sit there in shock. Fuuka's voice rings in his head.

 _"Minato-kun! Are you alright?"_

"Yes..." he lifts her from the ground: a hand on her back and behind her knees. "We'll be returning. Are the others there?"

 _"Oh, yes."_ Fuuka replies with a bit of reluctance. _"They came back here a while ago..._ _"_

"Okay good. We'll be there soon." Minato intones as he stares at the female in his arms. He takes out a traesto gem and they're at the entrance.

* * *

"Hamuko."

The female in question turns to see a blue-haired male staring right at her.

"Oh," she smiles at him. "Minato-kun."

Honestly, he expects her to be frightened to be within an inch of him. Mitsuru is certainly scared to be anywhere near Akihiko, but she allows him to stand beside her as they gaze on the setting sun in the distance.. Nonetheless, it makes his job easier.

Minato takes her hand, the one with the skinned thumb and takes something from his pocket: a band aid with various pastries printed on it. He wraps it gingerly around the wound and brings it to his lips.

Hamuko is sure her face is close to the color of a tomato. But that doesn't stop as he tilts her head towards him and presses a quick but sweet kiss on her lips. She notes that he tastes like convenience store food, but doesn't say anything about it.

"I don't think I'll ever be affected by a charm anymore."

* * *

 **What brought this on? Boredom and a bit of being chocked is actually a fantasy of mine... Why? Don't ask me I don't know...**

 **Anyway I typed this in a few minutes and decided to post it right away... I'll reread it and change any mistakes if made... XD**

 **Also I really suck at romance... XD**

 **So please do not hesitate to leave one and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated... =D**

 **Thanks for reading this fic~!**

 **See you in between pages again! =D**

 **chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
